It's not easy
by Beath-Of-life
Summary: Comprendre à aimer en dix leçons avec Dean. (ce résumé n'est que provisoire.)


Comme promis, je vous donne une vraie histoire, à chapitre. Le prologue est court et aussi quelque peu intriguant. Je vous donnerais la réponse à vos questions à venir dans le prochain chapitre. Le prologue est fait en se concentrant sur Castiel, le personnage que je cerne le mieux. Sinon bonne lecture.

**Titre : **It's not easy.

**Rating : **Je mettrais T.

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Pairing : **Castiel x Dean Winchester. Destiel.

**One shot **écrit par Beath-Of-life.

Son adversaire était face à lui, prêt à se battre mais pourtant immobile. Il semblait en apparence invisible mais pourtant bien là. L'ange l'observait, méfiant, ne sachant pas comment procédé. Il n'avait jamais combattu ce genre d'adversaire mais il devait le faire. Il devait le faire comme un homme lui avait fait comprendre qu'il devait savoir-faire aussi ceci si un jour il choit. Prenant une respiration entrecoupée, il vint à se souvenir des instructions qu'on lui avait dites. D'abord entrer dans l'espace très réduit et refermer derrière lui. Castiel enjamba le sillon et sa position au centre du bac de la douche. Il n'avait même pas retiré ses vêtements, n'en n'ayant pas eu l'information de celui qui lui avait appris à se servir de cette chose. Observant le pommeau de douche au-dessus de sa tête, cette dernière légèrement inclinée dans un signe d'incompréhension profonde, il chercha à se souvenir comment fonctionnait cet objet. Comment donc les humains se servaient-ils de cette chose ? Cette question était la seule qui planait dans son esprit pour le moment. Posant une main d'abord hésitante sur l'un des robinets, il ouvrit l'arrivé de l'eau comme on lui avait conseillé et le sursaut qui habita le corps de son récepteur le surprit légèrement. La température de ce liquide transparent était relativement froide et ne semblait pas procurer une sensation de bien-être au contact de sa peau. Ne cherchant cependant pas à exploré plus en détail les boutons mis à sa disposition, ayant peur de commettre une erreur sur la douche d'une personne qui n'avait rien demandé, il resta sous le jet d'eau froid, dans la douche, en son centre.

Ses pensées divaguèrent au rythme des gouttes d'eau qui s'écrasaient contre son trench coat. Son esprit finit par se demander comment allait son protégé à l'heure actuelle. Comment sa relation avec son frère avait évolué depuis le temps où Castiel n'était pas venu les voir. Ce qu'il faisait. S'il n'était pas blessé. S'il dormait où était en pleine mission. S'il pensait à lui. L'ange baissait la tête à cette conclusion, honteux d'avoir osé penser à ceci, osé se montrer ainsi égoïste. Mais maintenant, Dean avait repris place dans ses pensées et ne partirait pas avant que Cas l'ait vu de ses propres yeux. Coupant le courant d'eau en effectuant le geste inverse sur le robinet, il observait autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien déplacé dans son expérience et disparût en un bruissement d'aile. Castiel ne cherchait pas à retrouver Dean, il savait déjà où il était alors l'ange fit un détour en Afrique. En Chewa, en Malawi. Il avait aidé une enfant orpheline il y a quelques mois et désirait prendre de ses nouvelles. La petite se portait bien, la blessure infectée sur son bras qui lui faisait mal avait guéris après le contact de l'ange. Ce dernier, après avoir déposé un tendre baiser sur son front, toujours sensible à l'aura d'enfant et disparut à nouveau, faisant battre ses ailes contre le sol en prenant son élan. Après s'être occupé d'un souci mineur, il allait devoir régler un peu gros soucis. Un problème qui se nommait Dean. Arrivant alors au Etat-Unis, au Texas, à Houston, dans une chambre mal famée, comme avait l'habitude de prendre son protégé. A croire qu'il ne cherchait même pas à embellir sa vie en cherchant tout d'abord un lit plus confortable et une chambre plus chaleureuse. Ce genre de décoration, ce genre d'ambiance lui rappelait trop ses voyages en enfer, ce qu'il y avait vu.

Secouant légèrement sa tête pour chasser ses souvenirs d'an temps, Castiel se rendit alors compte d'une chose. Comme à son habitude, il avait bien sécher et nettoyé ses affaires en un claquement de doigt mais avait oublié par ses gardes de sécher son hôte. Il se retrouvait donc les cheveux encore mouillé, le visage dégoulinant d'eau. Mais il était déjà face à Dean et n'avait pas le temps de faire un nettoyage complet de son récepteur, cela engendrait des questions indiscrètes de la part de son protégé et il avait autre chose à parler avec lui au lieu de débattre sur ses premières expériences. Lui faisant donc face, comme à son habitude, droit et rigide, Castiel croisa les bras sur son torse dans une attitude purement humaine, venant de son hôte. Il avait sus sans avoir spécialement cherché à savoir l'aventure entre son protégé et son ami. Au paradis, un ange lui avait fait donc honneur de quelques détails que Castiel n'aurait jamais voulu savoir. Cela l'avait blessé un instant. Sa grâce avait eu réellement mal et il avait dû s'éloigné et s'isolé pour réussir à calmer ce mal. Ses yeux se plissèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait que deux traits, brillant d'un éclat bleutée. Il n'était pas en colère mais pourtant, son attitude physique montrait le contraire. D'une voix grave et quelque peu froide, l'auréolé lui dit simplement cette phrase comme salutation :

« Tu as couché avec Balthazar, Dean. »


End file.
